A Breton in Skyrim
by Magical Timelord
Summary: What happens when the fabled Nord Hero of the Dragonborn is not a Nord, but a Breton Wizard? Not only that, but a noble of Daggerfall on a mission for the King


A tall well-built man groaned as he opened his eyes and attempted to rub the side of his head until he realised his hands were bound with rough rope. His long black hare was matted to his head, and he wished he rubbed his eyes as best he could with his hands bound. This realisation made him look around and he realised he was in a cart with three other men. One a Nord dressed in rags, another a Stormcloak soldier and another in fine clothes with his mouth bound shut. He also realised his armour and weapons had been stripped from him and he was in his rough travelling clothes he had been wearing underneath his steel plate armour.

The next thing he tried to do was angle his hands so he could cast a flame spell. His hope was he could burn through his rope without giving himself bad burns on his hands or wrist. Looking at the angle he realised such an action would be impossible. Nor would he be able to summon a bound weapon without taking his hand off. Settled that escape would be impossible, settled down to enjoy the ride.

"Hey you. You're finally awake? You were caught near the border like us and that horse thief over there."

"Yeah. Trying to get to Cyrodill"

He could tell the Stormcloak was about to ask why he'd want to go there but before he could the horse thief interrupted. The man didn't want to listen to them argue but appeared to have no choice. He did however take a slightly keener interest when he learned the man with the gag was Ulfric Stormcloak. While he or the horse thief didn't respond to the Stormcloak solider he kept talking. It was obvious he was nervous and the chatter was an attempt to keep the nerves under control. He'd escorted enough condemned prisoners to execution to understand that.

He looked around as they entered a small village and noticed that there was only a small crowd of spectators, which was unusual for an execution. He supposed the Imperials had wanted to keep it small in the hope of avoiding an attempt by Stormcloak sympathisers from rescuing Ulfric. He did noticed with distaste there was a member of the Thalmor there, no doubt a senior one judging from her bodyguards.

The cart stopped and he stepped down off it after the others. The Stormcloak, Ralof, and Ulfric walked obediently to their execution. The thief, Lokir, tried to run. A futile event as it was obvious there were too many archers for him to avoid. Eventually the Legion Praefect called him forward, asking who he was. Hoping he could avoid execution, he decided to give his full title.

"Edwore Pichon, Royal Battlemage to Prince Donnel Gaerheart of Daggerfall, Low Court Mage to King Gothryd II of Daggerfall, son of Christoph Pichon, Royal Battlemage of Daggerfall and High Court Mage to King Gothryd II."

The Imperial soldier looked quite taken aback at that and turned to his Tribune.

"What do we do Captain? He's not on the list."

The Tribune looked at him.

"If you are who you say you are, why did you kill Legionnaires and why were you trying to get into Cyrodill?"

"I'm carrying a message from King Gothryd for the Emperor. He wanted it sent through less conspicuous means and also wanted an appraisal of the situation within Skyrim. As for the dead Legionnaires, they tried to kill me, no doubt in the confusion of the ambush I was caught up in. I turned away as many as I could with Illusion magic and killed a reasonable amount of Stormcloaks as well."

The Tribune thought for a second before deciding on a course of action.

"He'll stand with the other prisoners for now. I want you to delegate someone reliable to check his belongings. If the message is there we will take it up with General Tullius. If not he'll be executed like the rest."

Figuring it was likely the best he was going to get Edwore put up on argument as he was escorted to the prisoners as the General read a list of charges against Ulfric and a priestess gave them Arkays blessing. However as soon as 'The Eight' were mentioned a Stormcloak disrupted the procedure and put his own head on the block, which was promptly cut off by the headsman. The second prisoner, another Stormcloak, had his head on the block when a huge roar echoed across the village. Looking up Edwore saw a sight he would never have expected to see.

"By Magnus!" he yelled as a Dragon landed on top of watch tower and roared, knocking almost everyone off their feet as an Imperial shouted.

Seeing his chance he ran off in the direction that Ralof indicated and into another tower where Ulfric and a few other Stormcloaks were catching their breath.

"Jarl Ulfric, could that really be a dragon out of legend?"

"Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move, now."

Edwore and Ralof moved up the tower before they reached a landing. As soon as they reached it, a large bang was heard and the Dragon poked his head through the newly created hole in the wall. With a roar, fire burst out of its mouth. However Edwore could have sworn he heard words within the roar. Realising that he had no choice but to jump through the new hole. With a yell he landed in what appeared to be a burning tavern. He dashed through and moved outside.

Running outside he saw the Praefect from earlier moving a child into cover. Just in time as the Dragon landed and roared again. This time he definitely heard some words, though he couldn't quite tell what they words they were.

"Still alive prisoner? Follow me if you want to keep it that way."

Edwore bristled at the order, but decided it was likely to be his best chance of getting out of here he followed. They cut round the side of the a house and paused as the Dragon landed on the wall above them and launched yet more fire into the court yard. This time Edwore managed to make out two words.

"TOOR SHUL!"

Then the dragon flew off again. Moving through a burned down house and in front of a village gate. Battlemages were shooting Fireballs and archers shooting arrows at the beast, neither having any great effect. As he ran past he shouted what he thought would be common sense advice to the mages.

"Use ice against it!"

Immediately he saw some of the mages switching from Fireballs to Ice Spikes but he didn't stick around long enough to see if it had any effect, running along after the Praefect. Then they stopped, seeing their escape cut off by Ralof. After some verbal sparring Edwore really felt could wait for some other time both men told him to follow them.

Now Edwore was in a conundrum. So far Ralof had treated him well, far better than the Imperials had. But he felt there was no way he could follow a Stormcloak and possibly kill Legionnaires. He was a representative of the King of Daggerfall. The King hadn't declared for a side and by killing Imperial troops it would put the King in a very precarious position. Making his choice he followed the Praefect into the keep.

As soon as they were in Edwore leant against the door and caught his breath.

"Was that really a Dragon, bringer of the end times? Come, let me see if I can cut you loose."

Edwore immediately let out a sigh of relief as the bonds were cut and flexed his hands. He then cast a Restoration spell to heal the rope burns on his hand. Seeing the Legionnaire had a few minor burns he turned his hands towards him and cast another spell to heal his burns.

"Thank you. The names Hadvar." He said holding his hand out.

Edwore took it and looked around.

"Any idea where my stuff is? And how to get out of here?"

"I'm afraid your things will be in the watchtower the Dragon first landed on. As for how to get out of here, I know the way. Why don't you look for some armour and a sword?"

Looking around Edwore saw some light armour. Not ideal, but better than his underclothes. However he picked up a sword and had to stop himself from sneering. It was horrible quality, dull and with little bits chipped off the blade.

"Lets move Hadvar. I'll rely on my magic."

"Yes these aren't the greatest weapons. They're what we give new recruits until we know they aren't going to run off."

That explained it. Edwore knew the Daggerfall army did similar things. It discouraged people from taking the swords for a few quick septims. They walked down a corridor and Hadvar opened the gate. As soon as they walked into the room they were set upon by two Stormcloaks, one with a war hammer and another with an axe and shield. Edwore ducked under a blow from the Warhammer wielder as Hadvar fought with the other.

Edwore held out his hand and channelled his magical power and summoned a sword from Oblivion energies. He used that sword to slash at his opponents legs as he sent a burst of flames setting his opponent alight and panicking. After that it was an easy fight to finish as he stabbed him through the heart.

Moving towards Hadvar he could see his fight was stalemate. Neither was able to gain an advantage. That soon changed when Edwore launched Lightning Bolt on the Stormcloak stunning him. Hadvar took the advantage and plunged his sword through the opponents neck.

Dismissing the Bound Sword Edwore carried on following Hadvar through the keep, with the other two enemies they met providing no real fight. A Fireball from Edwore took care of both of them. No more enemies presented themselves until they reached what was obviously the dungeon. Two Imperial jail keepers were fighting with two Stormcloak soldiers. The fight was again short, with the two Imperials taking care of one and Edwore using another bound sword to take care of the other.

As Hadvar and the jail keeper talked Edwore focused on trying to get into the cell with a dead mage. The mage had a few coins as well as a potion. He also had a hood which Edwore could feel from the magical enchantment on it was. He debated taking it but didn't feel right taking it from someone who was clearly a torture victim. Taking the money and the potions Edwore followed Hadvar through into a cavern with four Stormcloaks, including an archer. .

Hadvar let out a war cry and rushed at one on the walk way. Edwore let out a Lightning Bolt that hit the archer between the eyes and dropped him dead. Summoning a bound sword Edwore defended himself from the two Stormcloaks that had rushed him in the meantime. He dodged a blow from one wielding a Battleaxe as he deflected a blow from the other who was holding a Warhammer. Edwore kicked the one with Battleaxe which sent him flying down the stairs. He was forced to defend himself from the Warhammer again.

Edwore retreated, struggling to find an opener and having difficulty keeping up the attacks. Seeing the Battleaxe wielder climbing up the stairs again he sent a Fireball at him, knowing he couldn't handle both. The Fireball hit knocking him back down and setting him alight. This nearly cost Edwore as he only just moved out of the way of another blow from the Warhammer. Then suddenly Edwore had an idea. The next overhead blow that came his way, rather than stepping back away from it he stepped to his left. This created an opening which he immediately took, swooping his sword down cutting his opponents arms off at the elbow before separating his head from his shoulders.

Looking round he wondered why Hadvar hadn't come to his aid. The reason was obvious as Hadvar plunged his sword through the neck of a new archer who came from somewhere Edwore couldn't see. The two carried on moving through caverns, killing a nest of giant spiders before coming across a sleeping bear.

"What do you think Edwore? Try and move past it or take it out?"

"I'd rather take it out than risk trying to move past it and get ambushed from behind. Try moving along until you can get a shot at its head with your bow and I'll hit it with a Firebolt."

Hadvar nodded and moved off to the side, nooked his arrow and, without taking his eyes off the bear, nodded letting know Edwore he was ready. Edwore charged two Firebolts up, one in each hand. He let one go and heard Hadvar fire the arrow just after. The bear roared as an arrow went through his cheek and a Firebolt hit its body. Not entirely convinced it was dead Edwore released the other, this one flying straight into its rear end, and with a giant roar, flopped down on the floor in its death.

Carrying on through the caverns it was not long until they reached the end and came out through daylight. The dragon was flying over their heads as they came out of the cave.

"I think he's gone."

"Thank the Eleven. Where's the nearest town to here?"

"Riverwood. My uncle is a blacksmith there."

"We should probably head down there. After that I'll have to try and get a message to King Gothryd to find out what to do next. Or go back to Helgen and find out if my things survived."

"I'm sure my uncle would be able to make you a new set of armour and weapons."

"While that would be appreciated I couldn't ask him to go through the expense my armour was worth, even without its enchantments. And anyway, I need to see if that message survived."

"True enough. Lets get moving."

The gentle walk was quite nice after the rush of battle. They didn't bump into any Stormcloaks or bandits and the three wolves they bumped into didn't provide any trouble. Reaching Riverwood Edwore saw it was less of a town and more of a village. But it had enough amenities and almost straight away they found Hadvar's uncle.

"Uncle Alvor. Hello."

"Hadvar? Is that you? Are you on leave from… Shor's bone's what happened to you?"

"Not here Uncle Alvor. We should go inside to talk."

"Whats going on Hadvar? And who's this?"

"A friend, saved my life in fact. But we'd better go inside to talk.

With Alvor's beckoning they headed inside the house and took seats as Alvor's wife came up on dished up some stew to all of them she had cooking as Hadvar explained what had happened. Edwore nearly snorted when Alvor asked Hadvar if he was drunk when the Dragon was mentioned. As the story finished Alvor turned to Edwore.

"Thank you for saving my nephew Edwore. But I need another favour. Rivewood is defenceless. Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun needs to know of the threat. Would you go to Whiterun and tell him?"

"I was planning on going there anyway to try and get a message to Daggerfall. I need to let the King know these developments and wait for new orders."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Alvor asked.

"A sword would not go amiss. I would ask for armour as well but that would be too expensive."

"Yes I'm afraid I can't afford to give you armour. When you have coin however I will give you a hefty discount."

Following Alvor into the smithy area Edwore tried a few swords before settling on a steel sword that felt good in his hands while he was swinging it around. With directions from Alvor, Edwore left Riverwood to travel to Whiterun.

o-0-o

The road to Whiterun was good and presented little problems. Edwore had a small scuffle with a highwayman who was under the illusion that he carried coin with him. The thief soon fell to Edwore's new sword and the thief actually carried a nice amount of coin.

Six hours after he left Riverwood Edwore reached the gates of Whiterun, which had two guards outside it. After a short conversation with the guards during which he told them he carried news of the dragon attack, he was let into the city.

Once in the city his senses were assaulted by the sounds, smell and sight of a city of Skyrim. It was late, so he could see vendors and shops packing up wares, he could hear people talking and could smell the stench of all cities. That of human waste and the smell of a tavern. Moving through the city he noticed it became nicer the further up he moved.

Eventually, after passing a very large tree in the city and seeing the Mead Hall of the legendary Companions he came to Dragonsreach, the Jarls palace. He was surprised there was no guards outside it to halt him. Walking through the door he came to a huge hall. Walking up the stairs he saw a Dark Elf approaching him with her sword drawn. Edwore put his hand on the hilt of his sword but did not draw it.

"Who are you? I specifically forbade the guard from letting anyone enter the city."

"I am Edwore Pichon, Royal Battlemage to Prince Donnel Gaerheart of Daggerfall, coming to report what happened at Helgen."

"Let him speak Irileth." Came a yell from the back of the room.

Edwore followed the Dark Elf past the tables full of food and to a dais, on top of which sat a man who was clearly a Nord on a throne. Reaching the bottom of dais on which the Throne was raised, he bowed his head in respect. It was custom in Tamriel to bow a head to any whom held a higher rank than you, but only to bend knee to your liege Lord or the Emperor. The man, Jarl Balgruuf had a calming voice, but it was laced with authority.

"So you was at Helgen? You saw this Dragon with your own eyes?"

"I did, Your Lordship. I had been captured by the Imperials after being caught in the middle of an ambush. They were just sorting out what happened when the Dragon landed on the watch tower and laid waste to Helgen."

"By Ysmir Irileth was right."

"Yes. I escaped Helgen with the aid of a Legionnaire. Last we saw, the Dragon was heading either towards here or Riverwood."

What followed next was a debate between the Jarl, his Steward and Irileth, who it turned out was his housecarl over what to do. The Jarl and Irileth were in favour of sending troops to Riverwood, while his Steward, Proventus Avenici, was concerned it would provoke the Jarl of Falkreath into attacking.

"Why not just send a small detachment of troops? Enough to hold back the Dragon and alert your main force, but small enough the Jarl of Falkreath would know he could crush them if you was to launch an attack?" Edwore suggested. He was not the Royal Battlemage to the Prince of Daggerfall for nothing.

This action was soon agreed upon. Irileth left to prepare the troops while Proventus started a missive to send to Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath to make him aware of the deployment and its size. Jarl Balgruuf took Edwore to a side room where he met his court wizard, Farengar.

A court wizard was something few courts had in Daggerfall. A Batltemage took on the functions of both a housecarl and court wizard, acting as both bodyguard and magical advisor. He was asked to head up into Bleak Falls Barrow, a mountain nearby to retrieve a stone for Farengar's research. He turned down financial payment and haggled with Jarl Balgruuf.

He would be leant a suit of armour that Balgruuf no longer needed. He would also be leant five soldiers from the Whiterun army. These soldiers would help him assess the damage to Helgen as well as navigate Bleak Falls Barrow. They consisted of four men and one woman, named Lydia. Balgruuf informed him Lydia was due for promotion to a Housecarl soon, but there was currently no Thane in the city with a space spare in their household. Edwore knew what an honour that was, having read up on customs of Skyrim before leaving.

It was decided the group would leave in the morning, so with that Edwore rented a room at The Bannered Mare, kindly paid for by Jarl Balgruuf, and sat down to compose his letter to the King of Daggerfall before heading off to Bleak Falls Barrow


End file.
